Halloween Prank
by NeonDomino
Summary: The Marauders play a prank on the Slytherins. Mention of a Sirius/Remus relationship but not detailed.


**A/N - Challenge - Word Count Game Challenge - Week Eight.**

**Prompts: **

**"What's Halloween without a few scares?"**

**"I like it when you hold my hand."**

**"Shut up. I'm thinking."**

**Yellow**

**Word count - 950 (give or take 25) Total words - 957.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

"Remus?"

"..."

"Remus?"

"..."

"REMUS!"

"Shut up. I'm thinking."

"Thinking? What's there to think about?" James asked.

"I'm trying to decide if I'm in, how to do this without getting caught, and how we can restrict it to just Slytherin..."

"Sounds like you've already decided if you are in." Came Sirius' voice.

I shook my head in exasperation. "Fine. I'll help."

"We could just let it happen across the whole hall?" Peter suggested.

"Then it would hit us too?" James pointed out.

"What's Halloween without a few scares?" Sirius said.

"What's so scary about this?" I asked, unsure if I was missing something.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa are both terrified of birds..." Sirius replied.

"Fair enough." Peter answered.

I looked at the boys. "Ok lets go over the details.?"

We all crowded around Sirius' bed, and I lay down on it and put my hands behind my head.

"Will the house elves tell McGonagall again?"

James nodded. "They are proper little snitches." He said, sounding annoyed.

"So we can't use the kitchens to put the potions in their food, how about rubbing the table down with it? When they touch the table or pick up the cutlery that has touched the table the potion will end up in their mouths... It may not hit all of them but we'll get most... Also make it take 20 minutes to work, so add something to the potion to delay it so there will be more of them there, otherwise if they get to the table and something happens they'll be suspicious."

"Moony that's a great idea." Sirius said and Remus grinned.

The next day we went into the great hall early and put on our gloves and started work. We left to wash our hands. On the way back, Sirius reached for my hand and I smiled, still shy over our new relationship. "What?" Sirius asked me, curious over my smile.

I looked at him "I like it when you hold my hand."

He smirked at me. "Well you know what I like? I like it when you hold my..."

"Sirius we don't need to know that," Peter interrupted, and Sirius turned his attention to the other boy. "Yes you do, you know you secretly want to hear what me and Remus get up to. Why do you think I forget the silencing charms so often Petey, because I know you aren't getting any action thought I might help you get off by letting you listen."

Peter groaned and shook his head and I looked at Sirius. "You forget the silencing spell on purpose?"

Sirius gave me the look generally saved for McGonagall. "Of course not love, not on purpose." I sighed and saw him wink at James, who rolled his eyes. I decided to let it slide for now.

I looked around the hall, there were no Slytherins yet, but as we sat down I saw some come in the doors. It was perfect as it was a few members of the Black family - Narcissa, Bellatrix, their fiancés and Sirius' little brother with Snape. I nudged Sirius who looked over with a smirk.

"Perfect."

An hour later we were leaving McGonagall's office with a week worth of detention.

"That was brilliant."

"Did you see the way Snape jumped up and tried to pull the feathers out?"

"Narcissa started crying too."

"I think this is our best prank so far if we made a Black cry!"

"Malfoy squealed like a girl!"

"How did you make the potion anyways, was it a variant of the canary cream?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah it was pretty easy actually, although Reggie is in the hospital wing since Bellatrix hexed him." Sirius told me.

"Why did she hex him?"

"Because he laughed at her. He didn't seem to care that he sprouted feathers but he should have known better then to laugh at Bella. He said being yellow suits her."

The Marauders walked back to the dorm laughing.

"So can we do this again?"

"Sure Remus, what did you have in mind?"

"Lets do a different animal per table?" I laughed. "But all at the same time, less detention that way."

Sirius grinned at me. "I'm so proud of you right now Moony." He joked.

"So Remus, you're in charge of this next part of the prank - tell us what to do?" Peter asked.

I grinned and started thinking about what I could do that would be more entertaining then the Canaries.

"Ok, well lets see what brave Gryffindor's you are - you three get the teachers table."

I watched them grin at the challenge. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would look funny as a Penguin." James said. We all looked at each other and laughed

* * *

A week later we watched as the Hufflepuff's turned into Poodles. There were shouts from around the room of laughter, but the Ravenclaws soon stopped as they found themselves turning pink and there was a table of very confused Flamingos. Soon the Gryffindor's were replaced by Llamas.

Sirius nudged me and nodded to the teachers table. We all looked over and saw that Professor McGonagall had stood up and was glaring at us, whilst Dumbledore was looking around smiling, seeming quite entertained. He lifted his hand off the table and to his nose to smell it, chuckled and gave us a wink. McGonagall was heading our way and we started grabbing our stuff so we could run.

Suddenly in her place (and the rest of the teachers) was a penguin.

"This is 3 months detention I'll bet." Said Peter grinning at the penguin Professor. We started laughing along with the latecomers for breakfast.

We quickly packed up our stuff and rushed from the room before McGonagall could change back.


End file.
